Most Loved Enemy
by Sora's GuardianAngel
Summary: There is only one person Kairi Aizawa can't stand in her life and that is her fellow classmate and tormenter, Sora Hikari. What happens when these two rivals become partners for a school project? Pure Mayhem! SxK
1. Prologue

_**Most Loved Enemy**_

By: Sora's GuardianAngel

9/3/06

**A/N:** (dodges random flying objects thrown by angry readers) I'm SORRY! Please accept my dearest apologies for not updating My Clumsy Boyfriend in awhile (more like 2-3 months….). As I have written in my profile, I'm having a terrible case of writer's block and can't type up the next chapter. Seriously, every time I go to type some more on that chapter, I wind up just staring at it for about an hour trying to think of something to type…Anyway, for the time being I'll be doing this story instead. (Hopefully my muse won't abandon me this time.) I hope you enjoy; the chapters will be shorter than normal due to the fact that school's back in over here, but that might mean faster updates. I'm not guaranteeing anything however, (glares at muse). Oh wow, this is by far my longest authoress notes to date…I should stop rambling. On to the all powerful Disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**_

_Prologue:_

A frustrated cry rang out in the air as a furious red head stormed to her house. Only one person could make her this ticked off in her life!

A boy by the name of Sora.

Her teeth clenched as she reached the front steps of her porch. Pulling a key out of her pocket, she jabbed it into the keyhole and turned until a soft click was heard. She swung open the door and then slammed it shut. The pictures on the walls by the door rattled as she swore that it fell off its hinges. The teen, however, disregarded the bruised white door and continued her way to the small two story house's kitchen where she dropped her backpack by her chair at the kitchen table. She slammed her binder—which she could not carry in her small messenger's bag—onto the round oak table before her fiery violet eyes seemed to die of the angry flames and she calmed.

But that was short-lived as she heard as laugh from outside her kitchen window.

One eye twitched from the recognition of the azure eyed boy. Yes, you readers are right. It was the very boy whom she loathed with a passion; her rival, Sora. She had to put up with this brunet twenty-four seven, him being her next door neighbor and all…

You see, it had begun a year ago when Kairi moved to Destiny Islands for her freshmen year of high school at Destiny Academy. Although Sora was the first person she met, and kinda had a crush on, he soon became her rival in art and drama. At first, they both seemed to get along, but as soon as he began to pull pranks on her--that was the last straw!

She growled quickly glancing out the clear glass to see if her arch-enemy was once again plotting against her. The spiky haired boy was wrestling his golden retriever in the soft grass of his back yard (they don't have a fence between their yards.). She calmed a bit seeing the large dog tackle the brunet to the ground and pin him there. Silently rooting for the dog, she turned her attention back to the white plastic binder that had been bashed into the table only a few moments ago. She sighed as she pulled out a sheet of paper and began her homework assigned by her math teacher as the boy's laughter continued on in the background…

((XXX))

"So how was school today Kairi?" her father asked as he sat at the kitchen table while the auburn haired beauty cooked their dinner. He was a tall man with the same fiery hair as his daughter's with kind brown eyes. Adorned in a business-like outfit one could tell he normally took long shifts at work, but it was worth the effort for supporting his lovely daughter.

Kairi turned her attention from chopping onions. She shrugged, "It was good."

'_Except the fact that Sora tripped you during your walk to drama class and the fact he sabotaged your science experiment and caused both of you to receive "F's" because you almost blew up the science building!'_ her conscience growled.

She pictured the onion in front of her as Sora's spiky head and proceeded to chop it relentlessly. Her dad chuckled at her antics, "Is it that boy next door again?"

She continued maiming the poor onion, "Always."

The man in his late thirties grinned, "I remember I was like that towards your mother for awhile…"

Kairi groaned, "Not that story again Dad."

Mr. Aizawa continued ignoring his daughter, "I was afraid to show my true feelings toward her and so I played tricks on her to get her to notice me."

Kairi rolled her eyes as she scraped the onions from the cutting board onto the frying pan. She then pulled out a full green pepper and hacked away at it, still picturing the grinning brunet. "Sora doesn't play tricks on me; he makes my life a living hell! And he's my rival at just about everything," she replied hotly.

"Watch you mouth," her father warned.

Kairi sighed, "And he doesn't like me Dad." She scraped the peppers off just as she did the onions then went to the refrigerator to retrieve the final ingredient for their meal.

His brown eyes twinkled as they followed her, "Do _you_ like him Kairi?"

She nearly tripped at the stated question, "Dad! How could I even _think_ of liking a guy who torments me all the time!" She tore open the plastic packaging for the hotdogs with another growl before chopping them hastily and tossing them into the hot frying pan.

Kairi's father smiled at her back,_ 'something tells me you'll think otherwise later on in life.'_ He stood up from the cushioned chair to help set the table, "So, we're having Italian Hotdogs tonight?"

The teenager nodded with a smile as she stirred the contents in the frying pan occasionally.

((XXX))

"G'night Dad!" Kairi called from upstairs. She heard her father laugh, "Come give your old man a hug and kiss before you go to sleep!" Kairi jumped down the stairs in her penguin boxers and black T-shirt. She found him on the computer typing away and tackled him in a hug.

He kissed his daughter's forehead, "Night Peanut." She smiled at her father's nickname for her and hugged him again before skipping back upstairs. Passing a small picture on the wall, she bowed and whispered, "G'night Mom."

She flopped down onto her soft blue bed spread and sighed. Violet eyes betrayed her as they glanced out the window to Sora's house, her father's words haunting her. She frowned seeing the light in his room flick off, "There's no way I like him," she mumbled before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

((XXX))

**A/N: **So there ya have it! The beginning of Most Loved Enemy! Please review:)

_**R&R!**_

**_-Sora's GuardianAngel_**


	2. Kairi's Rival

**Most Loved Enemy**

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

9/10/06

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2.**_

**Chapter One: Kairi's Rival**

Kairi sat on a white beach in her favorite pink bikini. Next to her was the boy she had a major crush on; the tall, silver haired boy named Riku. He smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her. Kairi leaned in as well, closing her eyes.

Suddenly a paopu fruit thrown at full force knocked Riku over. Kairi heard the thud as her violet orbs shot open. Shouts of rage from the small island connected by a boardwalk drew her attention as she frantically searched for the one who threw the paopu. Then, her eyes fell upon the most dreadful sight; a furious brunet.

…

"ARGH!"

Kairi slammed her fist onto the screeching alarm clock. Tearing her sheets off of her, she sat up panting. Her eyes fixed onto the house next door. That stupid brunet was sabotaging her dreams too! She glanced back at the alarm clock; the vibrant green numbers read 6:00am. An angry sigh escaped her lips before she swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Walking over to the closet she retrieved one of her white and blue school uniforms and proceeded to the bathroom.

((XXX))

A sweet aroma wafted up to her nose when she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She eyed the pancakes sitting on the plate at her seat. A note rested next to it.

Kairi sat down at the table and read the letter.

"_Kairi, _

_Sorry, they called me in for work early today. Here's breakfast. Be sure to eat it before going to school. Remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Call me when you get home later._

_Love, _

_Dad"_

Kairi smiled at her father's sloppy handwriting. She put the letter down and ate her important meal of the day.

((XXX))

"Why, oh, why does he have to ride the same bus as me?" Kairi mumbled as she walked to their bus stop. The entrance to their one-way street came into view along with a spiky haired teen in a white dress shirt, blue tie, and slacks: Destiny Academy's school uniform. He leaned against the stop sign with a tired look on his face.

Kairi approached him gloomily. She refused to meet eyes with the boy.

One of Sora's azure eyes cracked open. A clear frown formed on his face, "Aizawa."

"Hikari," Kairi responded glaring at him.

The tension between them caused a few sparks of electricity to buzz until the bus's squeaky brakes distracted their staring competition. Both "hmmph-ed" before climbing up the steps and seating themselves at opposite ends of the bus. The bus driver shook his head as he drove off toward the school.

((XXX))

The light chatter of conversation filled the courtyards of Destiny Academy as Kairi searched for her best friend. She was trying her best to ignore the brunet that seemed to be following her. Suddenly she whirled around to yell at him, "Sora! I've had it up to here—with…you?" she blinked seeing that no one was there. People nearby were staring at her with a peculiar look. She laughed nervously to hide her embarrassment and turned back around to continue on her way.

'_Sheesh, I'm paranoid…'_

Her body collided with another person and she tripped backwards. A strong arm caught her back, keeping her from eating the pavement. She blushed recognizing the silver hair.

Riku.

He helped her dazed self balance again before smirking at her, "You okay?"

Kairi snapped out of her reverie and nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that," she grinned sheepishly at the popular boy.

Riku gazed down at her with bright aqua eyes, "Your name's Kairi, right?"

She nodded again, thrilled that her crush actually noticed her.

The bell rang interrupting their small chat. Kairi sighed as Riku smiled, "See you around," he added with a wink, "Kairi." Then, the platinum haired hottie strode away.

Kairi's face heated up flushed with pink. She felt like melting. Joy overcame her as she skipped to her first class of the day humming cheerfully.

((XXX))

Not even Sora could make Kairi upset on this glorious day. He realized_ that_ when he tried to make her argue with him like she normally did. It totally backfired. Not only did she simply take the insults and ignore them, but she smiled the entire time! This aggravated Sora to no end considering that he lived to tease her.

He growled blowing a chocolate bang out of his face as he glared at the back of her fiery auburn head. They had almost all their classes together, and in each one, Sora sat either next to her or behind her.

Their math teacher drawled on about solving an equation on the on the board. Sora on the other hand was trying to solve a different problem, a problem called Kairi…

"_Hmmm…how can I get her to stop acting so perky? It's so annoying!" _he tapped his pencil on his desk with his left hand holding his head up.

"Mr. Hikari, would you please solve the equation on the board?" the teacher requested.

Sora gulped before standing up and reading the board, "Um…" He remembered that they reviewed that problem yesterday.

"hmm… y equals ten," he tensed, waiting for the teacher to tell him if the answer was wrong or not.

The teacher folded her arms, "Very good Sora, but next time, don't let me catch you daydreaming about Miss Aizawa."

Sora winced as the class, including Kairi, laughed at him. This teacher always seemed to think that he had a crush on Kairi, and for the two months he'd been in this class, she'd found numerous ways to embarrass him.

He rolled his eyes as the teacher waved her hand signaling the class to contain themselves. He noticed his arch-enemy staring up at him, "What?"

She frowned, "Nothing."

"Sora, you can sit now," the teacher smiled.

The brunet obeyed sitting down just as the bell for their next class rang.

'_Time sure flies when your entire class is laughing at you…' _he thought sarcastically as he grabbed his math binder and book before leaving the class.

Kairi watched the boy trudge out of the classroom as she put her binder in her small backpack and carried her math book to her locker near her next class. Sora was at his locker right next to hers. He didn't notice her as he shoved his binder and book into the small locker before shutting the metal door and clicking the lock. He sighed banging his head on the blue metal with his eyes closed.

Kairi almost felt bad for the guy. _Almost._ She coughed as she spun the combo on her lock and opened the door. It almost hit Sora in the face as he looked up. He took a step back to avoid it, "Hey!" he yelped.

Kairi smiled at him, still happy from her morning encounter with Riku. She placed her book in her organized locker before asking, "What? No rude comment today Hikari?"

The azure eyed boy gaped before shaking his head, "Nope, I've got something better than insults for you today."

He folded his arms with a cocky grin on his face.

The auburn haired beauty sighed shutting her locker, she smirked at him, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Sora grinned back; he had no idea what he prank he was going to pull on her.

She eyed her classroom, "Oh yeah?"

Sora growled the beginnings of annoyance appearing on his face, "Yeah!"

Kairi mock-laughed as she walked past him to her classroom, "Have fun rushing to your next class Hikari." She waved as the warning bell rang.

Sora paled fumbling with his locker combination to retrieve the book he forgot to get out. He opened the metal box, whipped out his book, slammed the door shut, and then dashed down the hall yelling, "I hate you Aizawa!"

Kairi stuck out her tongue at the retreating boy's figure, "That's what you get for trying to ruin my day!" She smiled in triumph as she walked into her English class. She was sure that nothing could ruin her day.

((XXX))

**A/N: **Okay, that took longer than I thought….oh well, I updated so now I'm happy!

_**Please review:)**_

-Sora's GuardianAngel


	3. The Little Green Word

**Most Loved Enemy**

**Chapter 2 1/2/08**

**Sora's GuardianAngel**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

**Chapter Two: The Little Green Word**

Kairi hummed quietly as she finished her vocabulary paper and sat doodling in her sketch pad. She smirked at her scribbling of a chibi Sora struggling under a massive boulder with a chibi Kairi sitting proudly on top. She pondered for a moment, curious if the brunet somehow miraculously made it to his class. A small giggle escaped her as the English teacher collected the vocabulary.

Her best friend, Selphie, grinned at her, "What'cha laughin' at Kairi?"

Kairi glanced over to the girl who sat beside her. She wore the same blue and white uniform, but had vibrant green eyes and flipped caramel hair. A big toothy grin covered her face.

"This," Kairi showed her the doodle.

Selphie laughed, "Is that Hikari?"

Kairi nodded, a smile formed on her lips. She eyed the bell, somewhat nervous about her next class. She could already begin to imagine the horrible pranks that would most likely befall her when her next class began…

Selphie smiled at her, green eyes twinkling mischievously. She patted the red head on the back as the bell rang.

"Good Luck, Kai-Kai!" Selphie grinned at her friend who was most likely the next victim of Sora's odd pranks. She trotted over to the door following a blonde haired boy that she had a crush on. One last wave and she vanished behind the other students trying to scramble out of the too-small doorway.

Kairi sighed as she gathered her books and headed out after the doorway cleared. She cautiously glanced around as she waltzed to her next class.

(--)

Sora was glaring holes into the back of her head, she couldn't blame him for this either. Apparently he'd made it to his class just in time, but tripped and fell crashing into his English teacher's desk near the front of the room. The accident had cost him an hour after school sitting in that classroom for detention.

As the history teacher drawled on, however, Sora's glares felt less intense as she drifted into another daydream of Riku.

Something sharp poked her back. She yelped.

"Miss Aizawa, do you need to leave the room?" the teacher growled, not only had he noticed her staring off into space, he'd noticed the she didn't even have her text book open to the right page. And now, she'd just interrupted his class.

Kairi sensed Sora's victory smirk from behind.

"No sir, sorry sir," she replied.

The teacher frowned, "Don't let it happen again."

Kairi nodded flipping the pages of the book until she was on the same page as everyone else…

(--)

"What's your problem?!" Kairi fumed at him angrily on their way to their next class.

Sora grinned; he'd got her attention again, "Nothing."

"Yeah right…" she muttered.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, "Who?"

Riku was smiling down at her, "Hey Kairi!"

Once again the brunet had to fight for her attention. He growled in annoyance as the platinum boy had joined their little walking group. What was worse? His class was right next door to theirs. He silently fumed.

"So, Kairi… Are you doing anything after school today?" the popular boy asked in a suave voice used to woo the female population. Sora felt sick. Kairi felt her face turn twenty different shades of red.

"Um, n-no, No, I'm not doing anything later," she stammered.

"Hey buddy, listen here---ouch!!" Sora yelped as Kairi stomped on his foot. He muttered curses as they reached their respective classes.

Riku waved walking into the band room, "Later Kairi."

Kairi waved back, crimson face still glowing as Sora limped up behind her. She glanced back at him when Riku was gone and glared at the boy.

"I can take care myself, thank you very much. Even if I needed help, I won't be asking you" she frowned. He hobbled in before her like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

(--)

Sora's thoughts were somewhere else as the choir sang a song for the fall concert.

'_Why him? It's always Riku that she talks about! She completely ignores me when he's around!'_

He blinked. He wasn't jealous, was he?

'_No way! I'm not jealous!!'_

"Hikari? Are you okay?"

Sora's eyes flew open to see Kairi staring at him oddly. Her anger had subsided while they sang. Their classmates filed out the door; lunch time.

His face flushed bright red, one little, green word kept haunting him: _jealous._

"Gah! Get away from me!"

He dashed out through the door leaving a bewildered Kairi behind…

(--)

"And he freaked out the second he opened his eyes and ran!" Kairi exclaimed as she and Selphie walked home after school. The rest of her day had been uneventful; it seemed Sora started avoiding her ever since they'd talked to Riku. Was he scared of the platinum haired boy or something?

"See? I knew it!" Selphie giggled twirling her bag as they walked.

"Knew what?" Kairi glared at her, knowing that she was up to something.

"Oh, you know…" Selphie began, ignoring Kairi's warning glare. She knew the red head enough to know that glares towards her meant nothing at all.

"Know what?" she'd stopped glaring and was now curious.

"He's jealous!" Selphie grinned.

"Yeah right, you wish Selphie!" Kairi laughed. Clearly it was a joke…wasn't it?

"Who's jealous?"

Kairi and Selphie froze, _'Please don't let it be Sora!'_

They both turned gazing upon the pretty boy in front of them. It was none other than Kairi's heartthrob, Riku.

"No-No one's jealous! I was just kidding around!" Selphie smiled.

She waltzed past Kairi and whispered, "I still think you and Sora make a better couple."

She waved to them, giving the unofficial couple some time alone. Selphie knew her best friend would call her once she got home later that evening.

"S-so, what are you doing here Riku?" she stammered as she watched her brunette friend skip away.

Riku smiled, "You weren't waiting for someone else, were you?"

Kairi felt like slapping her forehead, '_duh! He __**did **__ask me earlier about being free after school…'_

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot about that," she admitted apologetically.

The silver haired bishie appeared surprised at this. He regained his composure, however, and smiled again at her. His white teeth gleamed perfection.

"It's alright Kai," he replied.

She blushed at the nickname. Glancing down at her shoes, she smiled.

"So," Riku picked up their conversation again, "Could we maybe hang out tomorrow then? I know you'd want to get back to your friend."

Kairi kept her stare down at her shoes, "Sure. That's okay with me. Let me ask my Dad tonight and I'll tell you tomorrow at school."

Riku smiled and cupped her chin with his hand. He leaned close to her.

"I'll be waiting then."

With that said, he lightly kissed her on the cheek and began walking back down the road he'd come from.

"See you tomorrow Kairi!" he called over his shoulder and waved. His other hand stayed in his pocket.

Kairi waved back and then turned heel and tightened her grip on her books. She felt her cheek where Riku had kissed her. Riku! The hottest guy in school kissed her!!! She ran to catch up with Selphie to tell her the news.

(--)

Sora sat in his homeroom class tapping his pencil against his chin. He'd been trying to figure out why Kairi had been so happy the entire morning. The only thing that came to mind was that Riku had done something. However, that one single thought had such an effect on him that he really couldn't comprehend it. He kept denying that he was jealous of Riku and then confused himself in trying to find another reason why he might not like Kairi and Riku together. In short, he came up with diddly-squat.

He gazed at the red head talking away with her friend Selphie on the opposite side of the room and sighed when he figured they were talking about Riku.

'Am I really jealous?' he thought to himself as he rested his head on his desk. To anyone who didn't know him well, he'd seem tired, but to his friend Tidus, it seemed like he was depressed about something…

"Hey man, what's with you?" the blonde boy asked leaning on the desk next to him.

"Nothing…" he mumbled, "Just tired."

"Oh really?" Tidus said with an undertone of sarcasm. He sat on the desk in front of him and placed his feet in the seat. He then leaned forward, elbows on knees, and propped his head up. Navy met Azure as Sora finally glanced up at him through his chocolate bangs.

"Gosh, did your girlfriend dump you, or something? You look terrible…" the blonde boy gasped.

Sora rolled his eyes, "I don't have a girlfriend, remember."

"But, what about the red head? I thought you liked her…" Tidus said. He was definitely loud enough for their class to hear.

"I don't like her! Are you kidding?!" Sora's eye twitched as he blushed.

Tidus gave him a sideways glance, "I dunno, but I _**do**_ know that you _**had**_ a crush on her."

The brunet slammed his hands on his desk, "I did not!" He was half-standing which made him eye-level with his best friend sitting on the desk.

Tidus backed off.

"Okay! Geez, you sure are testy today… maybe you're jealous of him," he mumbled.

Sora slumped back into his seat. Tidus was right; he was jealous.

(--)

Selphie smiled as she turned her attention back to Kairi who was excitedly chattering away about her encounter with Riku yesterday.

"Red-head, hmmm…" the brunette murmured. As she recalled, there were only a few girls at Destiny with red hair…

"…Selphie? Were you spacing out this entire time?" Kairi asked with a curious twinkle in her eyes.

Selphie stared at her with a smile, "Are you sure you don't think Hikari is jealous?"

The red head sighed, "You're not giving up on that, are you?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"What about you? You were staring at Tidus just now, weren't you?"

Selphie grinned, "You got me there…"

(--)

_**A/N:**_ Looks at the date at top and compares it to date from previous chapter

I can't begin to say how grateful I am to have many patient and loyal readers out there. To all of you guys, I apologize for the exceedingly long wait. And I hope this chapter was worth it. I'll try my best to update MCB as well. I can't guarantee a quick update, but there will be an update sometime when I get another break. Happy New Year:)

**Reviews Recommended**

- _Sora's GuardianAngel_


End file.
